percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 20
Chapter 20 ' '''Christopher ' I swung my sword, the silver blade connected with Crescendon's chest with a sizzle; like hot metal submerged into water. Crescendon screamed and jumped back. Where the blade had struck there was a gold crack. Like Darius. I wasn't attacking his physical body, I was attacking his immortal soul. I lunged forward with a forward thrust but Crescendon was prepared for it. He grabbed my hand and knocked my sword away. Crescendon tackled me to the ground. I placed my legs on his chest and kicked him off. As he gets up, I pull my leg behind me and kick him in the head. Crescendon got to his feet but my final blow was already in motion. I kicked him in the chest and pulled my hand back for the last attack. I remembered the power that it took to break Darius's soul. Back then I used the power of my previous ancestors, now I had my own power. My godly power. I imagined that power surrounding my fist again. Crescendon tried to grab my hand to stop the attack. I kicked him again and lashed out with my fist. "This is my Soul! My Mind! My Body!" I shouted. "And you're. Not. Welcome!" I punched him in the face and like Darius before him the side of his face crumbled to dust. "No! No!" I watched as he crumbled to dust. The husk of Evil was now gone and from it rose another. This Crescendon was a mirror image of me. Black hair and dark tanned skin. His two raven wings spread out from his back and when he looked at me, I could see that his eyes were Gold. "Aku." He called me. "Saya." I called him. "I am the representation of your warrior spirit. Your perseverance. Your fighting spirit." I nodded. "I am your compassion. Your ability to love." I grabbed his elbow and he grabbed mine in a weird handshake of respect. "So do I have my body back?" I asked him. He nodded. "The corruption of Fear's gate is no more. I will be here to help you when you need to access your godly powers, but our body is yours." I nodded. "I'll be going now Saya." "Live your life as you see fit Aku." Crescendon faded into the Darkness. I closed my eyes and imagined seeing through my own eyes again. "I'm coming Tessa." ---- '''Theresa Allison kneeled down beside me. The young warrior took Christopher's hand. "He'll be okay Allison." I tried to reassure her. "I know he will." Allison replied. That's when Christopher took a deep breath. The entire room held its breath as Christopher's back straightened. The chain-link marks that covered his face and arms fell off, like actual chains being unlocked. His silver hair darkened, turning black and leaving silver strands. Christopher looked up and I saw the colour of his eyes. Gold. "What are you looking at?" Christopher said in his own voice, not the Other. "Do I have something on my face?" I smiled through my tears. "No you don't." I pulled him into a hug, hugging him hard as if he would disappear if I let him go. "Tess. You're crushing me." Christopher pushed me off his chest gently. "A kiss would suffice though." I smiled. "Of course it would." I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. I lost myself on his lips, its been so long. I missed him, now that he was here I would never let him go. We pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. "I missed doing that." Christopher's signature smirk was back. "Well you can have as many of those as you want to." I told him. "Chris!" Allison rushed forward and hugged Christopher. "Hey sis. I missed ya." Christopher returned her hug. "By the way, where am I?" "Olympus." Hestia stepped forward. Christopher smiled at her. "Hey Hestia." He removed himself from Allison's grip and hugged the maiden goddess. Seeing him standing up now, his wings unfolded. Two large Raven wings, the pair was even bigger and more majestic than the ones that he had before. The ones that were ripped off. "I'm glad that you're well young Archie. I mean Christopher." Hestia hugged him back. "Easy mistake to make." Christopher smiled his smirk, pulling away from Hestia. "Christopher?" Poseidon stepped forward. "Is that really you son?" I watched Christopher's body jerk up at the sound of the sea god's voice. Chris slowly turned to face the god. For a moment, everything was still. We waited for Chris to say something to the god that fake his life. Hiding Chris's life from him. Christopher stepped towards Poseidon. The god looked stunned, frozen as Christopher closed the distance between them. That's when Christopher smiled and said. "Hey Dad. How are you've been?" Poseidon returned his smile. "I've been well my son." And the sea god hugged Christopher. The halls of Olympus were filled with their laughter. The atmosphere completely changed, from the gloomy battle before and not the reunion of a father and his son. Mirror Images Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 21|Next Chapter---->]] Years from now someone will ask me if I know you. I’ll pause, smile and say that I used too 07:53, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page